Solar energy harvesting apparatuses are used in various applications to capture solar energy and convert the solar energy into electrical energy which is stored or utilized. A typical conventional solar energy harvesting apparatus includes a flat, typically rectangular solar panel on which is provided multiple solar tiles or cells. One of the drawbacks of conventional solar energy harvesting apparatuses is that the apparatuses are characterized by a high surface area, thus generating large wind loads in outdoor applications. This limits the potential applications in which the apparatuses can be used.